The Meaning of Love
by Howardcarterrocks
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Fabian comes and is pretending to be someone she is not? Will she be able to fufill her purpose before the time runs out? Will her charade cause her to loose all those who she holds dear? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired young man sat on his bed reading his newly received letter, which read...

_Dear Fabes,_

_This is very urgent. You must come immediately. It's about you know what. _

_ Your loving friend_

The letter made absolutely no sense at all but Fabian understood every word of it. He started to pack his one bag when a ditsy blonde walked in. She looked at him packing then saw the letter, and being as nosey as she is picked it up and tried to read it, but Fabian was aware of his surroundings and snatched it right out of her hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Fabian, what's that?" she asked regarding the letter.

"Huh?" Fabian said confused not remembering what he had stuffed in his pocket, then it hit him, " oh...it's nothing." He finished wishing that she would leave the room and pester him no longer.

"It is most definitely something" she retorted crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

Fabian needed to leave but he didn't want anyone to know where he was going or what he was doing, so he left his trust in Amber to cover for him. "Listen Amber," he said, "It's very important that you pay close attention. I need to go...with Jasper to collect some antiques for his museum...Can you cover for me?" He had to tell her something even if it was a partial lie.

Amber then said (while being her absentminded self) "Fabian you know me! I'm the BEST at covering, now to think of I'm the best at makeup to...and fashion and-"

"Amber I think I already know that," Fabian said to cut her off. He needed to leave and she was not making it any easier. Finally Fabian finished packing and was starting to leave when his Goth friend rambled through the door and asked the question that would be lingering in the minds of the students at Anubis house for quite some time.

"Hey do you know when Nina gets here?" Patricia asked.

"No idea," the blonde answered as Fabian thought to himself. _Soon I hope._

A few days later

At last Fabian arrived at his destination, the on and only land of the Pharaohs. Waiting at the airport for him was his best friend, the one and only person that he never told anyone about, not even Nina. She was so much like his girlfriend. The long flowing blondish brown hair, greeny hazel eyes, and a 1000-watt smile that no one could beat. Fabian walked up to his old friend and asked, "Hey I'm here...what's wrong?"

"I really need to show you something" she replied.

The young girl led him to the Valley of the Kings and into a dark tomb that felt like death itself.

"Where are we going?" Fabian asked.

"Follow me and watch your step. It gets steep here," she answered.

Fabian could here the concentration in her voice, and after she replied the sound of a giant stone door filled the air and stopped him right in his tracks. Fabian had to admit that he was scared, but he trusted his friend with his life and knew that what she was showing him was extremely important or else she would not have called him here. He felt the soft touch of a hand grabbing his and holding tight. Then he was led down deep underground. Fabian tried to look around but he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face, so he asked instead.

"What is this place?" Fabian's insides were burning with anticipation and longing to find out where he was, but all he got was a simple answer.

"An antechamber."

"In whose tomb?" he inquired again. He wanted to make sure that he was in a place that nothing bad could happen.

"A very well known tomb-" she replied wearily. Fabian could tell that this place scared her too.

"Who's tomb" he insisted squeezing tight the hand of his friend. Fabian heard her take a breath to answer him but a blinding light that lit the room revealing the best specimen of ancient hieroglyphs ever found cut her off. To Fabian they looked like they could have still been drying. Fabian felt like he had been transported back in time, until he laid eyes on two decaying bodies on the floor of the antechamber. Finally he was answered.

"Its a secret antechamber in the tomb of the pharaoh Tutankhamen."


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO ****TWINKLEROSE**** FOR HER AWESOME STORY.**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO OPPOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT. WHAT CAN I SAY I'M A BUSY GIRL!**

Fabian walked around the strange room in awe, feeling the walls so make sure that it was not a dream. When he was out of his shock he turned to his companion and asked-

"How did you find this place?"

"Fabian, I was doing a restoration of the tomb with Nina's Uncle and the door just...opened at my touch." She said quickly and quietly. Fabian didn't know why, but he thought that she was lying. She had never lied to him before so he dismissed it as an absurd thought. The young man then turned his attention to the bodies on the floor.

"Have you identified the bodies yet?" He asked. The two looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"The only thing I could find as any sort of identification was this journal," she said pulling an old decorated leather book out of her bag, "But it has no name, just the initials R F-S." The girl could see a shadow of remembrance pass over Fabians face as he looked from the journal in her hands to the bodies on the floor back to her own hazel-green eyes. Suddenly His face turned to pure horror as he said

"No, no, no. It can't be?!" Fabian looked scared.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?" her face turned from a look of guilt to concern for her friend.

" I know these two," he said, "the woman's name is Louisa and the man's is Robert, Robert Frobisher-Smythe."

~Meanwhile at the house~

The friends of Anubis House were resting in the sitting room waiting for dinner and talking about their summer. They were in a heated conversation trying to tell Amber how she is not athletic because shopping is not a sport. As they got louder and louder a medium sized brunette walked in asking the same annoying question she'd been asking since she arrived.

"Does anyone know where Fabian is? School starts in a few days and he is going to miss it!" Joy wined.

All of the Anubis residents then started mumbling and scolding Joy telling her how she was annoying them again about how she always babbles about Fabian and it was old.

"Joy for the last time, his cousin is really sick and he has to go help take care of his younger siblings! He will be back in time for school." Patricia said in her sarcastic tone, reciting the lie Amber had made up.

" I know, I know, but I keep thinking he is someplace with Nina!" Joy retorted back.

"Speaking of Nina...Trudy when is Nina supposed to get here." Patricia asked throwing Joy over her shoulder like a sac of flour. The alarmed housekeeper answered Patricia with a question of her own.

"She's not here yet? She was supposed to arrive yesterday mourning!" Trudy said astounded. Next the housekeeper tried to settle the worries and confusion with a prediction. "Oh dearies, you know those airports! Poor Nina's flight probably just got delayed." Then Trudy, satisfied with her excuse, went back to happily cooking one of her famous meals in the kitchen. After Trudy spoke, Alfie thought it would be funny to come up with his own reason for Nina's absence.

"Maybe... she was abducted... by ALIENS!" The young boy said slowly and over dramatic. Jerome sat in the corner contemplating his own reason, since he had been such a big part in the solving of the first mystery and the finding of the gem in the second Alfie took it upon himself to secretly initiate Jerome into Sibuna. This meant that Jerome knew everything and would be told everything by Alfie but he would not physically be there with everyone else until the rest of sibuna approved.

Amber then being her absent minded self decided to blurt the first thing that came to her mind.

"Or maybe... because she is the cho-"

"Meeting NOW." Patricia whisper-yelled to the rest of Sibuna while managing to cut off Amber. Patricia dragged Amber into the hall with Alfie in tow. Just before he went through the door Alfie mouthed _TELL YOU LATER _to Jerome. After entering the hall they started to commence the first official meeting of the club that is Sibuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS AND SUPPORT.**

**I'M SORRY THAT I CANNOT UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I SHOULD AND I HOPE THAT YOU DO NOT STOP READING MY STORIES FOR THIS REASON.**

**YOURS TRUELY,**

**HOWARDCARTERROCKS**

"Wait...Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe? Aren't hose the people who owned your boarding house?...Fabian?"

"Yeah...and their daughter was-"

"Sarah."

Fabian was confused. How did she know that?

"How did you know that?" inquired Fabian.

"That doesn't matter."

"Tina yes it does. If you know-"

"Fabian, I translated the walls." Tina said. She sounded terrified.

"And...?" Fabian asked, even though he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.

Tina slowly walked over to the colorful walls and ran her hand over the delicately drawn designs. Fabian noticed her face cloud with remembrance. "These walls depict the history of a very important family. It says it is the line of Amneris?"

"Amneris? Isn't that the woman who hid the cup of ankh? The lover to Tutankhamen?" Fabian said.

"Well that would make sense why her lineage is hidden in his tomb. But that's not all the walls say. They say that every twenty-five years a chosen one is born to carry on the legacy...but every three hundred twins are born so that one can be a sacrifice to a god so that Amneris's crimes can be paid for...and there are names. The most recent was Sarah and then...oh no."

"What is it? What's the matter?" Fabian asked urgently.

"About sixteen years ago twins were born. Zalika and-"

Fabian's eyes widened. "Nina." He sounded terrified. Not only because of one of the twins having to be sacrificed but that Nina had a sister and she didn't know. Fabian knew that if anyone found out they would all be in more trouble than ever before.

"We have to get to England. You need to come too to help me make sure that the secrets are kept safe. I don't know what we are going to do about Nina though,"

"You don't have to worry about that Fabian. Nina's Uncle told me that she's not coming back this year because her gran is sick. She's fine but Nina won't leave just to be sure. I'm sorry." Tina explained.

"It's alright Tina. This can work to our advantage. We can pretend that you are Nina that way no one will act suspicious."

"But Fabian! I don't know how to act like Nina." Tina protested.

"That is what plane rides are for." Fabian persuaded.

"Fine. I'll do it." Tina gave in.

"Thank you! Oh and Tina one more thing. Could you decipher the god that takes the sacrifice?"

"Anubis."

**A LOT WENT ON IN THIS CHAPTER! HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**SO I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE LITTLE HINTS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS**

**2 CHOSEN ONES=2 ?**

**AND THE TREASURE IS A TYPE OF BOOK. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT?**

**COMMENT THE ANSWER AND PM ME FOR ANY QUESTIONS THAT MAY BE SPOILERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up with them?" Joy sneered.

"Who knows," Mara replied as she got out her laptop to use the Internet, "They have been acting like that ever since Nina arrived two years ago."

"So it is all Nina's fault. She stole Fabian took my friends and upset the balance of our house." Joy muttered to herself. Joy was angry. She knew about Sibuna and their secrets but still had not been initiated into the club. She stormed out to sulk in her room.

"Ok Amber, go on." Patricia prompted.

"Well I was going to say that since she is the chosen one someone might have gotten her or prevented her from returning to school."

"But how would that happen? I thought the mysteries were over?" Alphie asked.

"I don't know guys but we shouldn't be thinking for the worse. Maybe her plane was just delayed, I mean Eddie isn't here either." Patricia said.

"That's true Patricia has a point." Amber agreed just as the door opened revealing Eddie Miller, American number two.

"Hey guys," Eddie greeted.

"I spoke to soon." Patricia grumbled. All of Sibuna stared at Eddie and there was an awkward silence before anyone continued.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Eddie asked breaking the silence.

"Of course Eddie!" Patrica exclaimed as she went to hug him.

"We were just hoping Nina would be with you." Amber explained.

"Wait she's not here? I talked to her a few weeks ago and she told me that she was supposed to arrive before me." Eddie said.

"What happened to Nina?" Alphie asked saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Alright so first Nina isn't British," Fabian started in the line for customs. Fabian and Tina were getting ready to leave for England to start their quest. Little did they know that it was so very much more than that.


End file.
